1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a casing assembly for the turbine of an exhaust turbocharger. The invention especially concerns the spiral casing of the turbine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Exhaust turbochargers are a must in modern vehicles. The most important components include a turbine and a compressor. These two components are located on one and the same shaft. The exhaust of the internal combustion engine is conducted to the turbine. The exhaust powers the turbine. Then the turbine in turn powers the compressor. This takes in air from the environment and compresses it. The compressed air is then used for combustion in the engine. The purpose of exhaust turbochargers is to minimize the exhaust emissions as well as to increase the efficiency of the engine and its torque. They also have an important function in regards to the efficiency of the catalytic converter.
The following requirements are generally demanded of an exhaust turbocharger: It should fulfill the mentioned functions regarding the exhaust emission, the efficiency level and torque of the engine in the most optimal manner possible. In doing so., it should have minimal weight and minimal construction volume. The design should be simple and easy to assemble, so that manufacturing costs are held to minimal levels. It should be compatible with catalytic converters.